Taking Chances with Fate
by sixdegreesofseperation
Summary: Once they were upstairs, he boxed her to a wall gently, foreheads, noses, bodies touching like missing puzzle pieces./.Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static./.Berryford,Mild Swearing,AU,Non-Canon,Slight Smut. One Shot. R


**Wrote a Matchel one shot cause I miss him so much ): .. It's just not the same without Dijon.. The ND gleeks should miss him more ): .**

**Don't like Finn hating? Don't read.**

**DON'T READ.**

**You like Finn bashing and Pezberittana friendship with a dose of Berryford?**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Quote of the Week:**

**2x02 Brittany/Britney**

**Artie: Bouncy, Bouncy, Bounce!**

**Finn: Hey!**

**© Brittany S. Pearce owns Hairography, Noah Puckerman owns a nipple ring, Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford own their sexiness and Santana Lopez owns her top dogness. I still don't own Glee ); . If I would, Matt would be back, The Inns would reunite and Rachel+Mike/Matt would hook up. Puck would get out of Juvie, Kurt and Karofsky would start the forbidden romance and Jacob Ben-Israel would get raped and die like a god damn dog… (:**

**Before you read, take your time to read this. Some people have theories on why Dijon is not back. ) :.**

http:/www(.)gleeforum(.)com/index(.)php?s=&showtopic=836&st=20

**Remove the brackets.**

http:/s3(.)amazonaws(.)com/data(.)tumblr(.)com/tumblr_l9j97mrsEz1qco1jpo1_1280(.)jpg?AWSAccessKeyId=0RYTHV9YYQ4W5Q3HQMG2&Expires=1287292874&Signature=rHtETXTekreCUZKT/Oa1yX%2BC6XE%3D

**Remove the brackets.**

**See how it says '…for reasons that are completely out of my control.'**

**If we ever hear that Ryan Murphy actually fired him, I'm going completely AU and/or non-canon.**

**Who's with me?**

…

Rachel Berry was _mad_ .

It took her a year to win Finn over.

And now, she's here.

That bitch.

Rachel was fuming when she saw her claw like fingers run down his chest. He didn't push her away, he barely noticed anything but her fake looking boobs.

She thanked god it wasn't someone like Santana or Quinn, because she didn't want to cut down the Olive Branch she extended, which they seemed to accept.

This was the new girl.

Laura Lidgerwood.

Tall, Blonde, Tan and most importantly, _A Cheerio_ .

After all the times he promised her he would leave her, and after all the kisses and 'I love you's' he was still unfaithful. Rachel was glad it wasn't someone like Quinn in her place right now. She knew the blonde Cheerio wouldn't take it.

Rachel smoothed out her skinny jeans, and continued to hide behind her opened locker.

She heard a squeak of sneakers on the linoleum floor stop in front of her.

"Fuckhead." The cheerio said and Rachel agreed.

"I cant believe he would do something like that." Rachel murmured , her eyes still glued to Finn's figure.

"I do. He's done it before, and Berry, sorry, but he's gonna do it again. Trust Me." Santana said bitterly and looked Rachel over. "You have a nice figure, never noticed before." She added and Rachel smiled.

"That's cause I'm wearing normal clothes." She answered.

"You look pretty hot." She said and both girls went back to watching the traitor.

"Does it hurt?" Santana asked after a while.

"I want to kill him." Rachel said truthfully. Santana narrowed her eyes at the two. She saw Karofsky and Azimio walking down the hallway.

"Hey Karofsky, Remember that cheerio we were talking about? Good. I'll give you her phone number if you slushy Hudson and Lidgerwood."

"Lidgerwood? No way. Sylvester will kill me." He said and went to walk away.

"I'll think of something."

"Kay, Done. Gimme the number." He said and gave his phone to her. Santana quickly typed in the cheerio's number and gave it back to him.

"Well, go to 7 Eleven and get those slushy's." She snapped when he wasn't moving. Him and Azimio walked towards the school entrance.

"They should hurry up, only around nine minutes left of the break."

"You have the time?" Santana asked.

"No. I was counting how long until Finn would push her away."

"Once again, Fuckhead. Hey Berry, what size are you?"

…**..**

By the time Glee started, it was all over the school.

The new girl and Hudson caught in the act. Slushy to both faces.

Rachel didn't smile. She didn't cry.

She felt numb.

She sat in glee, her skinny jeans were hugging her hips and she finally felt comfortable. Santana and Brittany walked into the choir room, their smiled were big and Rachel wondered why Quinn wasn't wearing a cheerio uniform when she walked in.

Santana sat beside Quinn and Rachel, throwing smiles in both directions.

Mike walked in, still looking completely glum, his features were dark as he sat down at the other side of the choir room. Rachel threw him a sad smile across the room which he returned.

After him, Tina and Artie came in, looking happy as ever. After that, Mercedes, Kurt and Puck walked in, Santana ran into his arms and Rachel smiled. Puck got out of Juvie yesterday.

Her smile disappeared when she saw Finn walk into the choir room, Lauren following him like a lost puppy. Finn's face looked a little blue.

She'll need to thank Dave later.

She felt Santana and Puck sit down beside her.

"What's she doing here?" Mercedes pointed towards the cheerio.

"I don't know. But she's sure as hell gonna get Outta here -" Santana began but was caught off by . Sam walked in just as he began.

"That Santana, is the new member of New Directions. Anyway, today we're starting solo's. _Everyone _needs to do a solo about feelings. Any feelings. Sadness, Anger, Guilt, Envy, Depression… Your pick. Yes, you're aloud to do more than one solo and no duets or trios ect."

"Feelings, Schue? Oh I can show you my feelings." Santana said and stood up, walking towards Finn. She slapped him across the face. Finn pushed her, a bit to harsh and she went flying to the floor. Puck stood up and helped Santana stand up before he tried to lunge at Finn, but was held back by Mike.

"Everyone! Stop! What is going on here."

"Well, let's see. My original plan was to bitch slap that slut over there" a point at Lauren. " but since she's such a sook, I wasn't going to get suspended, so I did it to Finn."

"But why, Santana?"

"He cheated on Rachel !" She shouted. Some people went quiet. They've never heard Santana call Rachel by her name.

"_Finn?_ How could you- .I- Santana , no violence." said. "Well, does anyone have anything in their back pockets?"

"Of Course ." Rachel said and stood up. "Brad." She said. The excellent pianist moved form his seat and stood beside the piano.

Rachel started to play the melody softly.

She could feel the audience. She tuned them out. She pretended she was on a stage, the spotlight hitting her face and lighting her features, she pretended that she was the music.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out _

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do _

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken _

Eventually, the other started to play back up.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do _

She wasn't going to cry.

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me _

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do _

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do _

She stopped the gentle melody and ended it with a high note. She heard applause from nearly everyone and didn't care that she was crying, she turned around.

She stood up and walked towards Finn.

"Oh and Finn?"

"What?"

She punched him in the face, with the force and sudden movements she could here the satisfying crack. She grinned.

"Guess what? It's not gonna hurt anymore." She whispered harshly.

She went to walk out of the choir room.

"Rachel!" shouted.

"Shut up, Will!" She shouted back.

…**..**

She was walking out of the school grounds when Santana and Brittany caught up with her.

A White and Red clothe was shoved in her face.

"UH?" She asked.

"Oh come on Berry, stop being such a weirdo. You're a cheerio now." Santana said impatiently.

"But-"

"No buts. Before you even tell us why we would want you on the cheerios, we know your dancing and gymnastic career. You're in Tap, Ballroom, Hip-Hop, Street, Free Style, Swing, Break-dance and Jazz with Mike. You're also in Ballet with Brittany. You're flexi. So be a good girl and go put this uniform on. There will be consequences if you won't. Right Britt?" Santana said.

"Yeah, totally. We'll like, hate you and stuff." Brittany said.

"And, you can get back at Finn." Santana added and waggled her eyebrows.

Rachel smiled.

An Evil Smile.

…**..**

Santana, Brittany and Rachel walked into school, arm in arm.

They were the head bitches.

Rachel and her new friends walked past Finn's purposely. Swinging their hips from side to side, giving him a peak of red panties.

Giving him a peak of what he lost.

Lauren furiously pulled his arm and he got his attention back to her. Rachel huffed.

That afternoon, when they walked into glee, everyone turned to look at them.

Finn walked over to them.

"Hey Rachel. I-"

Rachel interrupted him by snorting and shoving her middle finger in his face.

No one dared to say anything.

The Finn Ship has sailed.

…**..**

It's been two weeks.

Glee Club, is a big fail.

Quinn quit, and Sam wasn't in as much. Lauren was kicked out and Finn just wasn't welcomed. They never got enough people for the dance, or enough for the vocals. They were missing a lot. They were missing a friend.

"I don't know what is going on lately." said tiredly.

"It's Matt." Brittany said.

"What?"

"We need Matt back." Rachel said.

To be truthful, she missed the quiet jock. Well, he wasn't so quiet once you actually get know him. He was great.

Matt; he was talented, as talented as Mike. And ever since he transferred they've been missing a huge piece of their club. New Direction is a package deal. And when you're missing one person, everything goes to shit ***Cough, Ryan Murphy, Cough.***. Easy as that.

sighed again.

"You're right. We need Matt back. Fast."

"Don't worry, . We got this covered." Kurt spoke. He looked pointedly at Rachel and her face scrunched up in confusion.

Glee Club Meeting:

"Everyone, sit down. I know what we need to do." Kurt said.

"Well, hurry up Hummel. We need Matt back." Puck urged and sat forward in his chair.

Kurt look at Rachel.

"What?" She asked.

"Is she like, gonna serenade him or some shit? Cause, Rachel has a kick ass voice, but that stuff probably doesn't work." Mike said and few people agreed.

"I wasn't talking about _serenading_, My dear Asian." He said and threw 'the look' at Rachel.

Santana and Tina gasped, Brittany was looking at Kurt weirdly and Mercedes was staring at him like he grew another head.

"Kurt!" Rachel yelled as she fumed.

"Oh, Rachey. Come on. It might bring him back."

"What?" Artie asked. The boys didn't understand.

"And you need it." Kurt added.

"I cant do that!" Rachel yelled.

"It can help." Santana said and shrugged. "And, you'll get something good in return." She added.

"What are you talking about guys!" Puck yelled. The girls ignored him.

"He'll meet you at Caramel High." Kurt said.

"I cant believe you actually did something like that to me without my say!"

"Did what?" Artie asked.

"I dint get chicks." Mike said and leaned back in his chair.

"_Cherie_-"

"OMG, Kurt! I am NOT having sex with Matt Rutherford to get him back!"

Puck and Artie were staring at Rachel, mouth's open wide. Mike didn't even blink.

…**..**

Rachel found her self standing at the entrance of Caramel High. Once school finished, she got ran straight out and rove to Ohio City to get there on time. Luckily, the school ends a good hour after theirs does.

She was standing there, her red , black and white cheerio uniform standing out to their blue and yellow ones.

She could see him. He was wearing a letterman jacket. Blue and Yellow.

Rachel noticed it didn't look good with his skin tone. He was talking to some other jocks.

Rachel walked to him quickly and stood beside him. A few jocks whistled at her and she winked. Matt turned around and his eyes bugged out.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"The one and only."

"W- What are you doing here.. And.. You're a cheerios?" He asked.

"Yep, I'm a cheerio. Santana nor Brittany gave me choice." She said.

"Santana? That's an exotic name." One of the jocks spoke. Number '29'.

"Yeh, She sure is." She said. "Hey, you know Noah Puckerman? The one that busted some number '2' nose few days ago? Yeah, that's her boyfriend." She said and turned back to Matt.

"I'm going Maccers. Coming?" Matt asked and Rachel nodded uneasily.

…**..**

Rachel dug into her fries and Matt was already half way done with his Chicken Burger. He swallowed and put it down.

"So, what's been happening?" He asked.

Rachel dropped her fry down and sighed.

"Everything's wrong. We need you back, Matt."

"Why?"

"Quinn quit, a guy named Sam is barely in anymore. Finn cheated on me with a girl named Lauren and she too quit, and he's just not that welcomed anymore. We cant get anything right. Nationals are in New York this year. We need you and We miss you."

"You don't miss me. You miss my mad dancing skills."

"That too. Matt, everyone misses you. Mike doesn't look that good dancing by himself and Puck doesn't have anyone to joke around with. It's just not that fun."

"Sure-"

"Matt, _I _miss you." She said firmly. She really did.

"Yeah? Why?" Rachel smiled at that.

"I miss the way- the way you put your foot in front of the other, the way you always know what move Mike is gonna do and you either do the opposite or the same, the way you smile when you dance or sing, or when you watch people do it. I miss the way you have this fun and charming personality. I miss the safe feeling I always had when you were around." She said and blushed. She realized there was more to it than she thought.

"I don't know Rachel. I kind of Like Caramel. Here, they don't really judge you. It's crazy, it's messy and sometimes my head hurts when I think about all this. It's a huge mess."

"Please Matt. Just think about it."

"Ok."

"Tell you what, you free tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Friday, so yeah."

"Well , since you have all that mess, and since I just don't know what to do anymore, you wanna escape for a while?"

"What do you mean?"

"My place. Friday. 8 o'clock." She said.

"Rach, are you…?"

"What do you think?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I-I.. I.." He stuttered.

"I'll let you think about it, kay? Call me." She said. She threw the fries in the bin and kissed him on the cheek.

She walked out, shaky as ever.

If anyone asks, she didn't not just propose a hook up.

…**..**

She walked into Glee Club, the members pouncing on her and demanding to know how it went.

"Guys! Whoa! I'll tell you if you will ever so gently, LET ME GO!" She yelled and sighed when they went to sit down.

"Well?" Mike asked impatiently and she threw him a glare.

"I told him to call me when he decides."

"Are you a virgin?" Brittany asked and Rachel didn't even blush.

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Soo.." Puck drawled out.

"We need to go buy something se-Hey, ." Kurt said and changed the subject quickly.

"Hi. So? Have you guys got any chances in getting Matt back?"

"He's uh.. Thinking about it." Rachel said quickly and sat down beside Artie.

"Good. Okay guys, from the top."

…**.**

Rachel's phone rang in the middle of a song and it was Matt.

The music stopped and didn't even bother to tell them off.

"Matt?"

"So.. 7pm, your place?" He asked. Rachel smiled nervously.

"Yeah. 7pm. Don't be late."

"Wouldn't for my life." He said. "C ya."

"Bye." She said.

She actually smiled. Like, _really _smiled. After _2 fucking weeks._

…**..**

Rachel was putting on her new lingerie from Pandora's Box.

When she walked into the shop earlier on, she nearly died from the embarrassment. The first thing she could see , were all the naughty adult toys.

And Santana being a usual customer didn't make it better. Somehow the cashier slipped his number into her back pocket. He was pretty hot. And she's single.

And she most definitely didn't save it.

She put on the white loose shirt and jean shorts and walked downstairs. She prepared two glasses of red wine and started slowly sipping hers. It was well after 7 when the bell rang. Rachel quickly poured herself another glass and ran for the door.

Matt stood there a bit awkwardly.

"Sorry I'm late. Coach kept us in for practice."

"Coach Beiste doesn't keep jock in." Rachel pointed out and let Matt in.

"Beiste?"

"Yeah, Coach Tenaka's gone. Nervous breakdown or some crap." She said and sat down at the dining table, Matt sitting opposite from her.

"So, tell me the truth Matt. Do you like it at Caramel?"

"Kinda. I miss McKinley. I miss Glee Club."

"They have Glee club at Caramel."

"Yeah, but they're _Vocal Adrenaline _. I would never compete again you guys. I might have transferred, but I don't betray friends." He said. Rachel finished her glass and stood up. She walked towards Matt and sat on his lap heavily.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling _

"Let cut the crap and get on with it, Matt." She said. She didn't give him anytime respond before she pulled away.

What was she doing? She was meant to keep going, not pulling away.

But the small stab of sparks surprised her.

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly _

He looked as surprised and amazed as her. She basically threw herself at him and he answered with similar animosity. He stood them both up. With the weight Rachel was pulling him down, he tried not to bent over.

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know whyWithout you it's hard to survive. _

She walked them towards the stairs, neither saying anything. Enjoying the moment of silence.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side. _

Once they were upstairs, he boxed her to a wall gently, foreheads, noses, bodies touching like missing puzzle pieces.

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. _

He closed his eyes, noses grazing and kissed her again, at first he started with feather light kisses, they continued to grow to passion everytime they closed around each other.

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

Rachel's heart began to race as they made their way to her door. She opened it and they broke the kiss just as he took his shirt off. He threw it somewhere, never braking eye contact.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you you in my life. _

He took her into her arms again and kissed her harder, lips against lips, tongue against tongue. Caress after Caress.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I good and the bad times, we've been through them make me rise when I fall. _

He took of her shirt slowly never breaking his kisses against her jaw. Rachel noticed he was being ever so careful, so gentle. He removed it fully and sucked lightly on her neck.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

His hands ran over the fabric of her breasts. Rachel bit her lip and threw back her head.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side. _

Rachel took them towards the bed, straddling him, she let him take of her black bra, her eyes watched his slow movements and Rachel licked her lips in anticipation. He took it off, throwing it down on the floor and stared for a while. He caressed them under, above and across. Rachel pulled him back for a kiss.

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. _

Rachel's jeans and panties were the next ones off and Rachel couldn't wait until she could finally ,after all this time be complete. She also noted that Matt was being slow, as if ready to stop at any moment. She didn't want him to stop.

All this, was all meant to be a hook up. She knew that it meant something for both.

_Can't you hear my heart beat so...I can't let you go. _

His jeans and boxers came off soon and Rachel was happy she didn't end up with a small size. I mean, she's not picky. But she didn't just want Matt to be the only one pleasured. Finn was different, he was average and misunderstood everything and anything about sex. He just didn't know what do, where, or when. Rachel ended up knowing more than him, and she was a girl.

_Want you in my life _

After a while of painful waiting, they finally joined. Rachel finally felt complete, she felt good and she felt like she belonged with him. Now she really did know they belong together. She bit her lip and her back arched perfectly, her hair like a chaos of halo across the pillow.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. _

He kissed her like no other. She felt like they were kisses made especially for her and only. She knew Matt felt something, and she knew that she felt more than friendly feelings towards him.

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to you by my side. _

When they were both satisfied, they laid under the covers of Rachel's purple sheets. The most surprising this of all, was that it wasn't awkward, not one bit.

"So what is the exact reason you did the nasty with me?" He asked.

"We both needed it."

"And you wanted me back in McK." He added.

"Well, yeah. That was the original plan." She said uneasily.

"You could have just asked." He said with a cheeky smile.

"I did!""No you didn't. You told me that you all miss me and that you need me. You never mentioned anything about me coming back." He explained and Rachel glared.

"Shut up and Sleep." She grunted and curled to his form.

…**..**

Santana and Brittany walked towards Rachel locker where she was currently taking her books out and standing awkwardly.

"Bad Night?" Santana asked and one perfect eyebrow rose.

"_Hard _Night." Rachel said with a double meaning. After their little nasty performance, Rachel found out she had another nine condoms left. They used two other.

"Good." Brittany said. "He's back. I think he's like, looking for you."

"Really?"

"Ray, that guy had hosts for you ever since he joined glee. You're like, made for each other or some shit." Santana said. Rachel didn't disagree, and Santana noted that with narrowed eyes.

"What now?"

"What do you mean, 'What now?'. You win him over ." Santana snapped and walked off with Brittany.

Rachel had just the song.

…**..**

Rachel walked into glee, a group of the Gleeks were surrounding someone. Matt, she guessed. She closed the door behind her and the members turned towards her.

This was the moment they were anticipating. The aftermath of Berryford lovin'.

"Ra-" Matt began but was caught off by .

"Hey Matt! What brought you back?" Mr. Schuester excitedly.

"A wild, wild night, Schue." Puck spoke and Rachel blushed. noted.

"Well, I have a song. So why don't we just sit down." Rachel said and winked at Santana.

Santana nodded.

She walked over to Puck and whispered something in his ear. He stood up and started tuning his guitar lightly. He began to play the C chord.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin' _

Everyone except knew who the song was dedicated to.

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_Cause your the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I wanna marry _

Rachel knew she was in it if he was. She was Rachel Berry, and she's nothing if not determined. She was going to make sure that he wasn't going to walk out of her life anytime soon.

Santana, Brittany and Mercedes started signing the background vocals.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You get the both of us (of us)_

_And you get the perfect two _

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two _

The whole class was waving hands in the air, Matt looking intently at her.

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together _

She held his eyes and her vocals were getting stronger now, her voice was not quivering and her quick gasps of air were heard by everyone.

_Don't know if I could ever be,_

_Without you , cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know we'll both see, _

_That we're all we need._

_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

One or two of the sentences had double meaning. Rachel knew she was stupid to fall for someone while she was a teenager, but she could help herself.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You get the both of us (of us)_

_And you get the perfect two _

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two _

Rachel remembered her statement from Friday night, like two puzzle pieces. The fit like two missing puzzle pieces.

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while_

_I can see me walk down the aisle _

She could see his smile, and she knew that she was going to get what she wanted.

_Cause you're the apple to my pie,_

_You're the straw to my berry,_

_You're smoke to my high,_

_And you're the one I wanna marry._

She saw the accepting smiled from her teammates and through her vocals, she smiled right back.

_Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You get the both of us (of us)_

_And you get the perfect two _

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect -_

She couldn't finish her Perfect long 'perfect'. She was caught off by Matt's sudden movement, and a seal to her lips.

_That Kiss_.

…**..**

**Yeah, so originally it wasn't meant to be that long.**

**But since I wrote 18 long pages I hope Ill get a nice amount of reviews. I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

**I WANT MATT BACK.**

**Songs:**

**What Hurts The Most -Rascal Flatts**

**Everytime We Touch -Cascada (Fast/Remix version)**

**Perfect Two -Auburn**


End file.
